Seaside Island
A little slice of paradise: Seaside Island is the place to go to just kick back, relax, and have a good time. While not to terribly big: the colorful locals and sunny weather makes Seaside Island an ideal getaway. Origin Bonus Fixer Upper : Due to the abundance of tape and the frequent need for quick fixes: Denizens of 'Seaside Island' are exceptionally good at 'making do.' Meaning that they can get the most out of any gadgets or items they can get their hands on. All items limited by the amount of uses gain an extra use. History : In an ancient time, when the world was more complete, a Warlord used his technological prowess to single handedly take over the world. However, that was not the goal he had in mind. His aim was to destroy the planet for one reason or another, however such a dream was never realized, as the warlord was defeated by an Unknown hedgehog, whom locked him away for a thousand years. However, in the short time the Warlord had been in power the planet had suffered heavy damage. The mainland became unstable and unsuitable for life, and as such those still alive set sail away from the mainland, heading out to see in a hope to find a new place to call home. : Their home came in the form of Seaside Island. It was large enough to sustain a population, perhaps even a civilization. Thousands of years passed and there was unparalleled peace. That was until Dr. Eggman appeared, claiming that he would rule the island and everyone on it. He sent out a mighty force of robots, that was quickly dispatched by a Blue Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog. .Soon enough the two doing battle becomes a frequent event, to the point where the townspeople expect some sort of attack every week, usually on fridays. : After doing battle with Eggman for several months Sonic makes a few friends who join him in his battle against the bad Doctor. Tails, a genius with robotics and gadgets, Knuckles, a fool with the strength to move mountains, Amy, a confident girl with a good swinging arm, and Sticks the... Mascot. Yeah, sure. : Soon enough Sonic’s team was in full swing, fighting Eggman every week and sending him packing. But Eggman always had a trick up his sleeve. During those months he had robots digging up a massive excavation site somewhere on the Seaside island, and in doing so unearthing massive doomsday mechas built by the ancient Warlord, not to mention his entire army of Ancient robots. Seeing an opportunity Eggman reactivated the army and sent them after Sonic and friends, only to lead them to the Tomb of the Warlord. : Without knowing it they entered the Tomb as an act of desperation and in doing so awakened Lyric, the Warlord whom almost destroyed the world a thousand years ago. Lyric, whom was understandably upset to see a Blue Hedgehog, trapped Sonic and his friends in the very tomb he had been trapped After an arduous battle with Lyric’s army of robots they get themselves free, only to learn that his robots have been causing problems all over the island, and that Eggman was now helping him. : They learn of several stones used to power Lyric’s doomsday device. The Chaos Stones. They rush around the island trying to stop him from gathering the crystals. In doing so they meet MAIA a robot that can send Sonic back in time to defeat Lyric and steal a map of the island to locate all the crystals. In doing so he becomes the Blue Hedgehog of Legend. : Lyric was soon defeated by the heroes with the help of MAIA and peace once again returned to the island. : Many adventures awaited Sonic and his friends, though it never fouled the often relaxed state the air of Seaside Island. After all, world shattering events only happened so rarely. Culture : To describe the residents of Seaside Island, few phrases or words other than ‘chill’ can really end up being accurate. Either everyone here is so jaded that whatever troubled past they had no longer holds any meaning to them, or they’re just so outlandishly positive that they become so hilariously lazy and unmotivated to be anything but positive. The people tend to be incredibly handy scavengers and often times can salvage some good from any downer situation. Major Players Sonic : This particular sonic isn’t too fast. Just barely able to break the sound barrier when he really tries. He is quite egotistical, often making decisions based on his ego, rather than the right decisions. However this doesn’t make him a bad person. While he fights eggman for fame, he also does it out of the goodness of his heart. Smarmy, sassy, and certainly quick witted, this Sonic is a loyal friend, and a worthy adversary to those enemies whom have abit too much to say. Tails : Tails, like Eggman, is a genius. Robotics, and gadgets come naturally to the two tailed fox. He is loyal to his friends, and always fights for what is right. Though he is considerably similar to the Earth version of Tails, this Tails comes with a tad bit more sass than usual. He loves and respects his friends… Most of them any way, but when annoyed he quickly becomes tired of their less than fun antics. He loves them, truly he does, but he understands that they aren’t the smartest cookies in the cookie jar. I mean, Knuckles is a granola bar that somehow got in there! Knuckles : Tough as nails and dumber than a sack of bricks, Knuckles is more often than not seen training his physical form, thus keeping it in tip-top shape. Capable of creating shockwaves with his movements at the very least and straight up obliterating an incoming asteroid with a single punch as his most notable achievement. It’ll take a whole heck of a lot to best this red titan in a match of strength, and if you’re gutsy enough to try then expect him to go in swinging! Amy : This ‘punk in pink’ Amy is not like the other Amys of most worlds. She is strong, confident, and hides her feelings for Sonic behind thinly veiled cookie baking. While on the battlefield she is a devastating force to be reckoned with when swinging about her mighty Piko Hammer. However off the battlefield she tends to be more caring and emotionally open. She primarily hangs out with Sticks when not with the rest of the gang, and even on rare occasions she and Eggman have hung out. She is a Loyal friend who doesn’t give up on others, though she does try to be the voice of reason in the group. Sticks : The Badger: A paranoid conspiracy theorist who lives in constant fear of “The Man” Or some other nonsense. Despite this minor setback in her personality she is good friends with Sonic and company. While not building some sort of defense system against invasion out of sticks and rope, she often aids her friends in doing battle with the evil Dr. Eggman. She is a dependable and Loyal friend, if not a bit hairbrained at times.. Wait...WHO TOLD YOU TO SAY THAT?! Shadow : Something of a stick in the mud; Shadow is a cold and prickly person (both figuratively and literally), he comes off as uncaring and aloof; swatting people aside if they get in his way.. Not that anyone knows what Shadow’s way even is besides violent and crabby. Despite seemingly villainous tendencies; he is not outright evil, rather intensely prideful. A true lone wolf... Figuratively speaking. Eggman : Dr. Eggman is a Genius when it comes to robotics. However that is where his genius ends. Often time coming up with hairbrained schemes to take over Seaside Island that is usually very easily thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While he may claim to hate Sonic, there is a deep respect for the hero. One might even say he sees Sonic as a friend, even if the blue goblin doesn’t share this sentiment. Eggman is Excitable and, despite their differences has even helped the heroes out with advice or other such things from time to time. But don’t let that fool you. Eggman is still extremely petty and spiteful.. Taken Canons : N/A Category:Plot and Lore